Imminent Fiasco
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: Saria's life has only just begun upon beginning her education at Hogwarts, but as years progress, things begin to change. With both her family and George's family skeptic of their relationship, can they afford to take the risk?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, book, movies, or anything else Harry Potter related. Nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story. I do, however, own Saria as she is my own, original character.

* * *

Prologue

A single mansion stood atop a hill, overlooking the village below. Above it, stars littered the dark sky as well as a near three-quarter filled moon. The light cast from the faraway creations illuminated the hilltop and gave minimal light for anyone who was outside, despite the time, to see.

Only a young girl remained outside the building behind her as she sat on the grass, not far from the back of the mansion. Her arms wrapped around knees, hugging them to her chest. A gust flew through the air and caressed her bare arms. Shuddering slightly, the girl rubbed her skin in an attempt to warm herself and force the Goosebumps away.

Though an early summer night, the temperature dropped considerably compared to during the day – not cold, but chilly none-the-less.

Shaking her head, the girl lowered a pale hand to the ground and ran it through the strands of damp grass. She listened to the soft howls of the wind and the rustling of leaves, allowing those gentle sounds to calm her. Her lips curled in a small smile and excitement raced through her veins.

Months had passed since the last time she saw her father, but with the end of the school year came her chance to finally spend time with him. Her father's job at Hogwarts made it difficult for their relationship, considering his absence throughout most of the year. Yet all that would soon change.

Her smile broadened and brightened her overall features as she remembered what would happen after summer. She had turned eleven on February 17th; with the proper age acquired, she could start at Hogwarts after the summer holidays. They'd be reunited, no longer separated by distance.

They'd make up for the past eleven years.

"Saria," a cold, male voice broke the silence. "You should be asleep."

Her eyes widened upon hearing the voice and she gasped, looking up from the city below and over her shoulder. After seeing the tall man who stood behind her, Saria rose to her feet and spun around to face him.

"Sorry," she said quickly, face flushed in nervousness. "…I couldn't sleep."

Saria could have sworn he and his wife were in bed when she ventured outside; all the lights had been off, yet now that she glanced at the mansion behind him, she spotted the distinct signs of a few lit candles as the light flickered from beyond the windows.

The blonde-haired man stared down at her with stern grey eyes as his lips curled in a slight frown and showed his displeasure at the fact that she was outside at such a time. Despite that, a slight spark in his expression portrayed that he believed her. Saria had no doubt he knew why she had trouble sleeping.

"Come inside." Without another word, the older man turned on his heel and strode to the entrance of the house.

Sighing softly in relief, Saria nodded and followed his lead. Only then did she realize Mr. Malfoy was dressed in his ministry robes; long black robes that flowed to the ground, shifting as he walked. Saria determined he must have been called into the office. No wonder he noticed she was outside; he had probably just returned from work.

Lucius shut the door after she entered the manor and drew his wand, muttering a quick _"Colloportus"_ as he aimed the tip at the lock.

Upon seeing the magic in action, Saria couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. In just a few months' time, she would learn to cast magic spells herself; she'd finally be able to learn to do what she always wanted. Not just magic; she knew there were many other things to study.

"You should sleep," Lucius spoke, looking down at her. "Your father will arrive in just a few hours."

Saria contained a yawn – yes, she was tired, but she had no desire to go to bed. Not with her father returning for her so soon. Even so, Saria spotted the defiant spark in his grey eyes and knew she lacked a choice in the matter. The last thing she needed was to anger him on her last evening in his home.

She nodded in understanding, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Saria."

A soft sigh escaped her as she ascended the large staircase and ran the tips of her fingers along the wall as she did so. Once Saria reached the top of the staircase, she walked down the hall to the furthest room on the left. For as long as she remembered, it was where she stayed whilst her father taught at Hogwarts. Over the years, the Malfoy Manor became like a second home to her.

Only a single candle burned in the room, resting on her brown bed stand. The room itself was simple; slight cream-tinted walls with a light brown linoleum floor and a large window that overlooked the garden. Many books lined the shelves of her bookcase – she often read when she had nothing to do. The covers on the bed were a pale grey, though the designs on the cloth a darker tone.

Shaking her head, Saria ran a hand through her straight black hair, which fell just two inches passed her shoulders. After straightening her loose t-shirt, Saria kicked off her slippers, slid onto her bed and pulled the covers over her slim form. She glanced over at her bed stand and squinted due to the light caused by the candle.

With only hours remaining until his arrival, Saria knew she should do what Lucius told her to; go to sleep. If she let her fatigue take over, morning would arrive sooner and she would finally see him after three months. Keeping that thought in mind, Saria leaned over to the candle and blew it out, casting the room into darkness as the burnt stench arose from the small extinguished light source.

As she rolled onto her side and shut her eyes, she couldn't hide her ecstasy at the thought of everything going on. Saria gripped the soft material of the blanket and hugged it closer to her, snuggling into the comfort of it. A yawn escaped her lips and, despite her insistence of staying awake, she felt her consciousness fade as she drifted off into slumber.

* * *

And so begins a new story. With the recent release of the seventh movie, I decided this would be a good time to start this story that I've had in my mind for quite some time.

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, please point them out so I can edit them.


	2. Chapter One: Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, book, movies, or anything else Harry Potter related. Nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story. I do, however, own Saria as she is my own, original character.

* * *

Chapter One: Reunited

A soft groan escaped Saria's lips and she rolled over while snuggling deeper into the blanket. Muffled voices sounded from outside her room, yet her fatigue prevented her from understanding what was being said.

Upon hearing a soft _creak _as the door slid open and then shut, Saria shifted again. Having no desire to open her eyes and accept the beginning of a new day, she remained in that position, lying on her right side. Saria thought she heard near-inaudible footsteps echo on the floor and confirmed it as the mattress sunk when more weight was added onto the bed.

"Saria," a familiar male voice spoke, tone deep. "It's time to leave."

The young girl groaned upon hearing the words and annoyance filled her as someone began to lightly shake her shoulder. Realizing she wouldn't be left alone until she got up, Saria yawned and forced open her eyes, squinting at the light that protruded through the window. The bright haze that covered her sight slowly faded and she pushed into a sitting position. Only then did she realize who sat beside her and her expression brightened as a smile crossed her lips.

"Dad!"

Saria flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She felt her father tense just slightly, yet it lasted for only a moment. Though she knew his reluctance at such gestures, Saria couldn't help but show she missed him after such a long separation. To her relief, she felt one of his arms wrap around her back, copying her movement. The hug lasted no longer than a few seconds, before she pulled away from him.

"I missed you," she said.

Saria caught his gaze, black eyes versus dark blue. His hair matched hers, though – black and fell to above his shoulders. His expression remained impassive, yet it didn't fool her; she had grown accustomed to her father's attitude. Saria knew he wasn't the type to show much emotion, even when he cared.

"Get dressed," he told her while rising to his feet, overgrown black cloak shifting as he did so. "We'll be leaving soon."

Saria nodded, unable to hide her smile. "I'll be done in a few minutes." She watched the older man walk to the door, his cloak billowing behind him, and didn't look away until he exited and shut the door behind him.

Tossing the blanket off of her, Saria stood up and strode across the room to the wooden desk that rested against a wall. She had laid out some clothes to wear the day before, while packing her belongings. It saved her the trouble of searching for clothes in her suitcase. After getting dressed, Saria stood in her room, clothed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She slipped her feet into her sneakers and ran a brush through her hair to make sense of it, before packing her few remaining belongings into a suitcase.

Saria cast a final glance around the room, realizing with a frown that it may be the last time she ever spent time there. Moments later, she shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while exiting the room – she couldn't dwell on it.

Soft voices echoed along the walls, finding their way to the upper floor; Saria followed the sound and descended the stairs, then entered the living-room.

"Good morning," Narcissa greeted.

"Good morning." Saria glanced around the room, searching for the younger boy who also lived there. "Where's Draco?"

"He's still in bed," Lucius spoke as he entered the room, lips drawn in a tight line to show his annoyance. "I'm afraid he won't be seeing you off this time."

"Perhaps that's for the best," Saria's father stated. "We don't want a drawn-out farewell."

Saria walked over to stand by her father, who stood across from Narcissa and Lucius. A slight frown crossed her lips at the realization that she wouldn't see Draco before leaving, but quickly faded as she knew she'd see him again.

"Of course," Lucius agreed. "I suspect we'll see you sometime during the holiday, Severus."

Her father inclined his head. "Saria and Draco will want to see each other sometime."

"Yeah," Saria spoke, daring to join the conversation. "Especially since I won't be here this year."

Mrs. Malfoy let out a soft sigh and shook her head, blonde hair framing her thin features. "That will upset Draco, but at least he will follow in two years."

"Weren't you considering sending him to Durmstrang?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he eyed the parents of the younger boy.

Saria spotted Narcissa and Lucius cast each other a glance; one that spoke a million words. Diverting her gaze from them, Saria recalled an argument she heard only weeks before about that particular topic; it was something they disagreed on.

"…We're still discussing that matter," Lucius finally stated as he returned his focus to Snape. "For now, though, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. We have a dinner to prepare for."

The two men exchanged stern glances, neither one backing down from the other. Saria knew her father had heard the slight detest in Lucius's voice and she stood awkwardly at her father's side, waiting for them to finish. Though they weren't friends, her father and Lucius remained on civil terms.

Narcissa rest a hand on her husband's shoulder; that single motion caused him to stop the staring contest between them. "We'll be hosting a dinner party next Friday," Narcissa stated as she glanced towards Saria and Snape. "You're welcome to come."

Snape nodded, though showed no other sign of acceptance. "We'll consider coming."

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Saria said with a polite smile, relieved that the silent battle between the two men had ceased.

"Not at all," Narcissa responded, a slight smile crossing her expression. "Take care and let us know once you've received your letter from Hogwarts."

A flutter of excitement twirled in her stomach. "I will."

Her father grabbed her hand after their farewells and Saria braced herself for what would come. Her stomach lurched and a lump formed in her throat as she felt herself torn from the solid world and instead dwelled in between two places due to Apparating. Her breath hitched in her throat and for a moment – she couldn't breathe.

Though the experience lasted only moments, it felt like ages. As she landed on a true floor again, Saria gasped as her air pipe reopened, flooding her with oxygen. She stumbled and lost her balance and flinched, preparing to hit the floor. However, her father kept his grip on her hand and pulled her back, preventing her from crashing.

He had apparated with Saria before, but she still hadn't gotten used to it.

Saria caught a flash of green out of the corner of her eye as she struggled to catch her breath. Turning her head, she spotted her suitcases and bags in the fireplace and a soft smile graced her features. She was finally home.

A heavy breath escaped her lips and she steadied herself and cast a look around.

The living-room was quite the opposite of the Malfoy Manor; it had a much darker appearance. Black, leather couches and bookcases filled to the brim lined the walls. Besides that, a Muggle television stood on a stand in the corner of the room and a small coffee table filled the space between the couches and large recliner.

Her father let go of her hand and drew his wand, pointing it at her belongings. Without so much as uttering a spell, the suitcases rose off the ground and Saria watched him levitate them up the narrow staircase and follow them up, no doubt putting them in her room.

Instead of going to her room, Saria strode to one of the many bookcases and ran her hand along the books' spines, enjoying the smooth texture. Her hand came to rest on one book in particular, _Moste Potente Potions._ Many of the other books also had to do with potions or spells, some even the history of the magical world.

Plucking it from the shelf, Saria held the heavy book in her hands and traced the title on the cover with her index finger. She ached to learn properly; whenever at home, Saria spent time browsing through and reading her father's books. Her beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was only a summer away and her patience ran thin. Saria longed to learn and spend more time with her father, but most of all…

She wanted to make him proud.

* * *

And so, the first chapter of this story has arrived. We finally figure out who her father truly is and she makes her way back home. I promise more exciting things will start happening once she starts at Hogwarts.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know so I can edit them.


	3. Chapter Two: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series, book, movies, or anything else Harry Potter related. Nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story. I do, however, own Saria as she is my own, original character.

* * *

Chapter Two: Acceptance

A soft sigh escaped Saria's lips as she flicked to the next page of her book. She leaned back against the pillow, propped up against the headboard of her bed with her knees pulled to her chest, a book resting upon them. The lamp on her bed stand illuminated just enough so that she could read the words printed on the pages, without it being too obvious to her father that she was awake, when she should be asleep.

Outside her window, Saria saw distant stars in the lightening sky; it wouldn't be long before the sun would sit in the horizon. According to her Muggle alarm clock, it was only moments until five am. Though normally she'd have been asleep, she found herself unable to do so. For one, the book about Wizarding history she was reading had caught her interest and she wanted to keep reading, hence why she hadn't slept. Secondly, her father had mentioned that Hogwarts letters should arrive within a few days; her excitement raged within her and kept her from resting.

Nearly a month had passed since her father's return and now it was already July 25th. In just a little over a month, the school year would begin. And she hoped to be a part of it, no matter what.

Stifling her yawn with her hand, Saria flipped the page again and attempted to read the words. She let out an annoyed sigh as her fatigue caused the letters to blur together and prevent her from reading.

"I guess that's all for now," she muttered, disappointment tainting her tone.

Saria picked the simple black bookmark off her bed stand and slid it between the pages. Shutting the book with a _thud_, Saria set it on her blanket and stood up, smiling as the dark carpet tickled her bare feet. Using a brief moment to ponder, she then opened the doors of her wooden closet and selected some clothes to wear.

As quietly as she could, Saria pressed down the handle of her door and pulled it towards her. The dark hallway caused relief to enter her body; either her father wasn't awake, or he was downstairs. Even so, it gave her the chance to take a quick shower.

Slipping into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and twisted the lock. She knew her father wouldn't enter the bathroom if he heard the shower running or thought she was in the room, but Saria preferred to be cautious.

After undressing, Saria spun the shower knob and waited for the temperature to increase. She stuck her hand under the stream of water and shivered at the chill sensation it caused. To her relief, it soon warmed up, which allowed her to step into the shower. She shuddered as the water caressed her skin and focused on finishing her shower. It didn't take long for her to wash her hair and body and rinse off the cleansing liquids.

Saria halted the flow of water and grabbed a white towel to dry her off and get as much water as she could out of her hair. Once completed, Saria dressed in the clothes she selected – a deep purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans – and returned to her room. A gentle breath escaped her lips as she lifted her brush off her desk and ran it through her hair. She flinched upon hitting a knot, but quickly fixed it and finished straightening her hair.

"Hmm," she mused while turning to face her bed. "I'd better clean up a bit…"

No matter what, Saria needed to keep busy; it was all that kept her thoughts from dwelling to when she would receive the letter. What if she didn't get one? How would she face her father..? She hated to think about that, because the thing that terrified her the most was disappointing her father. If Saria ended up being a Squib, she didn't know what she would do. Her father's only daughter, only child, unable to perform magic…

Letting out a heavy sigh, Saria grabbed the book off her bed and crossed the floor to her bookcase – filled much like the ones in the living-room – and set it back on the shelf. She then returned to her bed and tossed the blanket over the mattress properly to tuck in the sides. From a young age, the Malfoy's had taught her to take care of her belongings and make sure everything looked nice. Though her father wasn't as extreme, much like her, he did prefer she keep some semblance of order.

Saria strode the few steps to her window and lifted it to allow the fresh air entrance. A chill traced her spine as a cold breeze blew into her room, yet a slight smile graced her lips and she looked outside at the street and the sky. The sky brightened as the sun rose and the stars vanished for the time being. A clear sky overlooked the town, save for a few clouds made of the purest white, which allowed the solar rays to penetrate through the gaps and reach the concrete ground below.

Though the street itself was dim, dark and not the best area to live in, Saria considered it her home. Even their house reflected the appearance of the street, due to its lack of inhabitants throughout most of the year. Though she'd spent more time at the Malfoy Manor in her eleven years, the house she shared with her father remained her one true home and always would be.

A soft _hoot_ echoed through the air as an owl swooped down from above, interrupting her thoughts. The owl, a tawny one of various shades of brown, landed on the windowsill in front of her. Saria immediately spotted a letter attached to its leg and her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught in her throat.

Hesitantly, Saria reached out her hands and untied the string, taking the letter from the bird, which then flew off. She gulped and glanced down at the paper she now held and took a shaky breath, spotting cursive green ink.

_Ms. S. Snape  
__Spinner's End  
__England_

She felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest as she turned over the letter and recognized the Hogwarts seal. Her hand shook as she broke the seal and removed the letter from the parchment-like envelope. Saria unfolded the pieces of paper and recognized the same green ink and handwriting as on the envelope.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes!"

Saria let out a squeal, only just managing to keep from being too loud. A wide smile broke across her face and she turned on her heel and exited her room, almost slamming the door behind her. Descending the narrow staircase, Saria soon found herself in the living-room. She was hardly surprised to see her father sitting on the recliner, reading the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet._

Upon hearing her enter, Snape raised his gaze from the newspaper. He spotted the letter and understanding shone in his eyes as he folded the Prophet and set it on the small table in front of him.

"I got accepted," Saria told him, beaming in joy. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

* * *

And so, it seems Saria will soon be beginning her first term at Hogwarts! She will finally be properly reunited with her father, but what will life be like at school?

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can edit them.


End file.
